This invention concerns an automated pickup head intended to be used in situations where articles are packed into tight-fitting containers, and the packing process involves repetitious movement.
Packing methods for fragile articles such as eggs, require delicate handling. Eggs are first placed in egg cartons, which provide individual storage sections for each egg. The common egg carton contains twelve eggs, and has a rectangular shape. The egg cartons are stacked in tight-fitting containers for shipment. The tight-fitting containers have a base with side walls spaced apart to closely accommodate the length of an egg carton. The tight-fitting container walls are necessary, so that any unnecessary movement of the egg cartons in the container is prevented during shipment.
The normal process of packing the egg cartons traditionally requires that a person carefully handle each carton individually during packing. A cardboard box or plastic container is typically placed near the end of a slow moving conveyor system or ramp, that delivers cartons of eggs to a position where they can be grasped by a person, and placed into the box or container. Cartons are stacked three or six to a layer, with multiple layers on top of each other until the container is full.
This packing process requires a great deal of slow repetitive movement that is not only monotonous for the person doing the work, but can also lead to carpel tunnel syndrome problems in the forearm and hand areas. An automated pickup head reduces the time requirement for packing, but must also be able to pack the cartons of eggs in their tight-fitting containers without having to drop them into position, causing egg breakage.